Amashiro Kiyomi
Shirosora Diamond is a main character of the series and the civilian alias of Cure Whitney. Diamond is a smart and very gentle girl. Diamond is quite calm that's why people would describe her as shy, which is wrong. She is quite opened and has her own mind. Diamond always follows the "voice of her heart"; she does the things she thinks are right instead of what people want her to believe. Her catchphrase is . History Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Diamond Shirosora *'Japanese:' 白空ダイヤモンド *'Nickname:' Dia (ダイヤ) *'Birthday:' April 4th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Aries *'Height:' 155 cm *'Weight:' 55 kg *'Blood Type:' B *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Use the time! *'Habit(s):' playing with her hair *'Favorite...' **'Food:' waffles, preferred apple waffles **'Color:' green, yellow, light blue **'Music:' "everything sounds good, right?" Fears *Diamond is afraid of being alone. Dreams *Like Ruby, Diamond hasn't thought about her future plans until the end of season one. *Diamond dreams of being a teacher in the future. Skills |-|Sport= *Diamond has no skills at sports. *She’s known to have a bad stamina. *She is pretty weak and has problems to lift heavy things. *On top of that, she has a pretty weak body. |-|Studying= *Diamond is a excellent student. *She is the smartest of her class, being better than her best friend. *She only has good grades. |-|Other= *Diamond is really good at drawing landscapes. Physical Information Appearance Clothing Style Diamond has her own way of dressing. She wears what she thinks that fits her best. Usually, those turn out as cute clothes. Due to her calm self, she refuses to wear "revealing" clothes, like too short dresses or skirts. Casual In civilian, Diamond wears a white blouse underneath a light blue dress. The dress has puffy sleeves. Around her hips, she wears a black belt with a heart-shaed buckle in the middle. She wears dark brown ankle boots with white stockings that go over her knees. She has brown hair that is mostly tied to twin tails, hold by white ribbons tied in shape of a bow. Her eye color is green. In winter, Diamond wears a white top that is mostly covered by a dark purple vest. The vest is worn opened and ends under her chest. She wears a grey skirt and brown boots that reach to her knees. The boots also have white lining of which, a bit looks out of the boots. There are also hanging some fluffy balls down from the boots. Uniforms In school, Diamond has to wear the Shiro Private Middle School's uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. The uniform also includes a checked dark yellow skirt, grey stockings and brown shoes. The winter uniform consists of a dark yellow blazer with a white whirt underneath. The skirt, as well as the stockings and the shoes, are the same as the summer uniform's. Special Clothes On the cover of the second DVD volume, Diamond wears a dark blue dress with a light blue vest over it. She wears black slippers. Diamond has her hair tied into braided twin tails old by purple bands. When Diamond transforms into Cinderella in ''Sky Pretty Cure'' episode 28, she wears a blue gown with a light purple layer of cloth that is attached to the top part of the dress. The dress is shoulder free and the second half has in total three layers. The first two are light blue and seperated by white details. The last layer is dark blue. Diamond wears light purple gloves and a blue grown. She wears a light blue hair clip with a heart on it in her hair. As Dia Card, she wears a sleeveless black dress with armor around her shoulders. A white cloth resembling the ♦-Ace is attached to the dress. The dress and the 'card' are hold by a silver belt with a ♦ symbol on it. Her shoulder armor also has the ♦ symbol on it. She wears black arm warmers with silver armor attached to it. She wears black leggings and brown boots with a V-shaped, silver metal at the top. Movie Casual In Holidays at Skyriver, Diamond wears a light blue top whose straps are tied into a bow behind her neck. She wears a violethttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_violet#Chinese_violet skirt and pale pink sandals that have short ribbons on them. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Diamond wears a bluehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_cyan#Aquamarine colored dress with a white jacket over it. The jacket end under her chest and is mostly worn open. She wears silver shoes. General Information Personality Diamond is a smart and very gentle girl. She is sometimes referred as Queen by others due to the fact that she is one of the smartest students at her age. Diamond is quite calm that's why people would describe her as shy, which is wrong. She is quite opened and has her own mind. However she has good manners and would never say anything that would offend others. Despite her calm, kind and gentle personality, she is also very passionate and energetic. Diamond always follows the "voice of her heart"; she does the things she thinks are right instead of what people want her to believe. Etymology - Shirosora comes from meaning "white" and meaning "sky". So Shirosora means "white sky", a obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Whitney. - Diamond comes from the English word diamond for the clear colourless precious stone, the birthstone of April. It is derived from Late Latin diamas, from Latin adamas, which is of Greek origin meaning "invincible, untamed".http://www.behindthename.com/name/diamond - Diamond's name in Emerald's Adventures in Wonderland. Playing one of the 'Card Guards', Diamond got the name based on the card suit Diamond, which is also her name. Nicknames - A short version of the word Diamond, which is her actual given name. Diamond is called that way by FairySina because she likes to shorten "long" words. However in the series, Dia is mostly used by Low, who infact only calls her "Dia". Quotes Music As a main character, Diamond's voice actor, Murakawa Rie has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Solo Songs= *Kokoro no seika *Ashita *Fragment of Stars *Parade ♪♬ *When...? Heart of the Blue Sky *Adventure *Flower Wind Dream *future... |-|Duet= *Nostalgia (Along with Matsuoka Yoshitsugu) |-|Group Songs= *♪ magical ♫ (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Diamond's birthday falls on April 4th, which makes her zodiac to be Aries (♈). *Diamond is the only Sky Pretty Cure to have a different hair and eye color in civilin than as Pretty Cure. *Diamond is the first Pretty Cure to have an actual love relationship during her season. **However, she is the sixth Pretty Cure to be in love with a character. The first were Misumi Nagisa from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Hyuuga Saki from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star, Yumehara Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Minamino Kanade from Suite Pretty Cure♪, and later Aino Megumi from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **Unlike Yumehara Nozomi and Aino Megumi, Diamond is part of an official couple. In Nozomi's case, it is unknown if she and Coco got together and Megumi only got together with Seiji in the last episode. *It's revealed that Diamond's biggest fear is to be left alone. *It was revealed that Diamond doesn't like snowball fights as she usually gets targeted. *Diamond is the third main character to transform into Cinderella. The first were Yumehara Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Hoshizora Miyuki from Smile Pretty Cure!. **However, Diamond is the first not to be the lead of her team. **Later, she was fallowed by Akagi Towa from Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Mofurun from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *As said in the 112th episode of the Series, Diamond is represented by the pansy, which means "thoughtful" or "caring" in the language of flowers. *Diamond is the second oldest active Pretty Cure, right after Koshokukoi Rubellit. *Diamond is the shortest member of the Sky Pretty Cure team. *Diamond shows some similarities to Yukishiro Honoka from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: **Both are born on April 4th. Therefore, both have their zodiac to be aries. **They share their blood type; B. **Both live with their grandmother as their parents are busy with working. **Both own/used to own a pet. Honoka owns a dog Chuutaro and Diamond used to own a rabbit. **Both of their Pretty Cure alter egos are white themed and show a golden heart-shaped belt buckle. **Both are the smartest in their group. **Both appear graceful and vulnerable, but are actually stronger than they seem. **Both are best friends with sporty Pretty Cures. **Both have "shiro" in their name. However, in Honoka's case, it means "castle", while it means "white" in Diamond's case. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters